


Ritorno a Seldor

by Nelith



Category: Drammatica, Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work, dark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]La città ardeva. Alte fiamme ne delimitavano i contorni, rendendo Seldor una montagna di fuoco. Per le vie cittadine, un tempo ricche di colori e suoni, ora risuonavano solo i lamenti straziati dei morenti, appesi agli edifici tramite dei ganci. Quando il vento soffiava attraverso i vicoli stretti, intagliati nella roccia, le catene tintinnavano come lugubri campane a vento.[...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Perla Nera

Asler era solito recarsi a La Perla Nera tutte le volte che visitava la città di Moaga. Non aveva mai capito cosa lo conducesse in quel bordello ogni dannata volta, non sapeva se fosse per colpa del vino o delle puttane che vi incontrava. Sapeva solo che faceva di tutto per passare da quella città tutti gli anni, svernando tra le calde coltri e i profumi esotici della Perla. Ormai Shuikim, la proprietaria del bordello, lo considerava un ospite di riguardo, nonostante fosse un mercenario dalla dubbia reputazione.

Quell’anno aveva tardato: un incarico lo aveva portato più lontano del solito. Aveva fatto da guida a uno sciocco nobile che voleva andare a caccia di piante esotiche nelle paludi di Onrax. L’uomo aveva rischiato di morire in più occasioni, immerso nelle sabbie mobili, o stritolato dalle creature striscianti che dimoravano in quei luoghi.  
 _Almeno quel bastardo rincoglionito mi ha pagato bene._ Pensava mentre si allontanava dalla villa del nobile, con il suo compenso. Gli era anche stato offerto un soggiorno e un lavoro per l’inverno, ma Asler aveva rifiutato senza neppure prenderlo in considerazione: d’inverno lui andava a Moaga e nulla al mondo gli avrebbe fatto cambiare abitudine.  
 

Quando era arrivato al passo di Doomandin aveva iniziato a imprecare contro il nobile: lo aveva fatto tardare troppo per colpa delle sue sciocche piante. La prima neve aveva già iniziato a cadere, rendendo il valico difficile da attraversare. Per la prima volta da sette anni era stato costretto ad attraversare il passo da solo, senza la compagnia dei mercanti, e con la neve che scendeva leggera su di lui.  
Aveva impiegato il doppio del tempo a percorrere il valico, rischiando di finire sbranato da un Molog’das, ma adesso la pelle della creatura appesantiva il suo bagaglio: il suo prezioso manto gli avrebbe fruttato parecchio al mercato, offrendogli buona parte del soggiorno al bordello. Gli era costato alcune nuove cicatrici, ma quelle non erano un problema, specie quando aveva ancora alcuni amuleti di guarigione. Non era riuscito a passare da Inaler-Hat, per procurarsi una nuova arma incantata dopo la rottura della sua lancia, ma gli amuleti sì: quelli poteva farseli fare in un tempio qualunque.  
Una volta uscito dal valico, si trovò a percorrere lo stretto sentiero di roccia che lo avrebbe condotto alla città. Era un lungo ponte sospeso che serpeggiava tra alte guglie di roccia, sfruttate come pilastri. Tutte le volte che li vedeva, si domandava perché avessero deciso di costruire una città in un posto simile, per di più usando metodi tanto dispendiosi. Asler era un tipo pratico, detestava sprecare i soldi in cose non utili, anche per questo non capiva perché desiderasse andare sempre in quella città così lontana dai suoi gusti.  
La prima volta che si era recato a Moaga era stato con la sua prima compagnia. Aveva sbuffato irritato quando si era trovato davanti al gigantesco portone ‒ più simile ad una casa di tre livelli, con tetti neri e ricurvi che si arcuavano negli angoli, sopra ogni piano ‒ piuttosto che all’ingresso di  una città. Era rimasto stranito, fissando quell’edificio di granito rosso: aveva domandato cosa ci facesse una casa lì in mezzo e, quando gli avevano detto che era il cancello per Moaga, aveva notato la lunga muratura che congiungeva le pareti dell’edificio alle montagne circostanti.  
Anche adesso, in vista del cancello, si domandava perché fare tutto questo per quella città sperduta tra le montagne. I tetti arcuati erano coperti di neve, ma il rosso della muratura spiccava ancora senza problemi. Un colore scelto per far capire ai viaggiatori, in qualunque tempo si avventurassero verso Moaga, che erano ormai prossimi alla fine del loro cammino.  
Con un sospiro Asler percorse gli ultimi passi che lo separavano dal cancello, la pietra ghiacciata ai suoi piedi rendeva tutto scivoloso, ma con molta cautela arrivò dinanzi al portone di metallo borchiato, proprio quando la neve riprese a cadere.  
Afferrò la lunga corda pendente accanto ai battenti e tirò. Il suono delle campane si propagò per l’aria circostante, riecheggiando tra le montagne; un suono acuto e penetrante, che fece precipitare nel baratro alcune stalattiti di ghiaccio. Asler ringraziò i soldati del cancello, che si preoccupavano sempre di tenere il tetto sopra all’ingresso libero da quelle lame di ghiaccio.  
Una finestrella si aprì qualche istante dopo, permettendo al guardiano di vedere chi si trovasse dall’altro lato.  
«Ah! Sei tu! Credevo che quest’anno non saresti arrivato.» Il guardiano lo riconobbe all’istante e si affrettò ad aprire una parte del portone.  
Asler lo attraversò con attenzione, preoccupandosi di non dare le solite testate all’intelaiatura della porta.  
«Credevo di non arrivare in effetti.» Scrollò le spalle dalla poca neve che le ricopriva, sfilandosi il pesante zaino dalle spalle e avvicinandosi al fuoco che ardeva in un lato della stanza. Effettivamente sembrava proprio un’abitazione: il piano inferiore era quello comune, di passaggio per i viaggiatori, mentre nei superiori si trovavano gli alloggi dei soldati, le cucine e l’armeria.  
«C’è già molta neve?»  
«Soprattutto nella prima parte. Ho avuto difficoltà durante il tratto iniziale, poi non ho più visto neve fino a poche ore fa.» La guardia annuì, porgendogli una tazza di tè fumante che Asler accettò con gratitudine, sedendosi per terra, accanto al fuoco.  
Nonostante la tazza fosse rovente, il mercenario la strinse tra le mani guantate, riscaldandole.  
«Che notizie ci porti da sud?» Era solito ricevere questo tipo di domanda, specie se si recava in posti particolarmente isolati.  
«Ci sono state alcune rivolte degli schiavi di Ratlang» disse dopo aver riflettuto per qualche istante, cercando di raccogliere le idee: era stremato, non vedeva l’ora di arrivare alla sua meta. «Sembra che si siano stufati di farsi frustare per ogni sciocchezza, o per i vari tiramenti di culo dei padroni.» Alcune guardie poco distanti da lui scoppiarono a ridere. «L’ultima volta che ho sentito notizie al riguardo, gli schiavi avevano attaccato la città di Jamo: ho visto le fiamme e il fumo che si addensava a ovest. Fortunatamente non dovevo passare da lì, rischiavo il reclutamento forzato, e gli schiavi non pagano.»  
Appena finì il suo tè, lasciò qualche moneta alla caserma e uscì, diretto alla città. Non vedeva l’ora di arrivare a destinazione. _Ho bisogno di un bagno e di un pasto decente, possibilmente accompagnato dallo spettacolo di qualche danzatore o danzatrice… che cosa potrei volere quest’inverno? Maschio o femmina?_ Pensava, mentre percorreva il resto del ponte di pietra, sotto la neve che diventava via via più fitta. _Magari c’è qualche ragazzo o ragazza nuova…_  
La città sembrava scolpita nella roccia stessa, si sviluppava verticalmente, come parte della montagna. Accelerò il passo fino al secondo ingresso cittadino, le guardie lo studiarono con attenzione, appena lo riconobbero lo lasciarono proseguire senza fargli troppe domande.

 

A passo spedito attraversò la parte periferica della città fino a quando non si trovò davanti all’insegna ondeggiante e parzialmente incrostata di ghiaccio de La Perla Nera, quando ormai erano già calate le tenebre. Con un sospiro di sollievo si avvicinò alla porta e bussò, attratto dalla luce colorata che filtrava della finestre e dal vocio.  
Asler sentì una serie di scatti metallici provenire dall’interno, poco dopo si trovò davanti ad una ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri.  
Indossava una pelliccia di Urnak, più simile a una coperta che a un indumento, tanto era ampia. I capelli scuri erano adornati da medagliette d’argento, simili a piccole monete intarsiate. Sotto gli occhi neri vi erano due tatuaggi geometrici: una lunga striscia nera scendeva fin quasi a sfiorare il bordo della mascella, ed era attraversata orizzontalmente da due piccoli rettangoli. Non l’aveva mai vista prima.  
 _Credo di aver trovato chi mi terrà compagnia questa notte._ Sogghignò tra sé, anche se immaginava che quella donna non costasse poco. Sperò in uno sconto della matrona, dopotutto era un cliente fisso.  
«Desiderate?» Quando sentì la sua voce vi trovò qualcosa di strano, non era l’assenza dell’accento  ‒ che non lo aiutava a identificare la regione di provenienza ‒, era più qualcosa nel tono che non  riusciva ad afferrare: parlava in modo neutro, né femminile né maschile, e questo lo sorprese.  
«Mi chiamo Asler, vorrei parlare con Shuikim.»  
«Asler? Sì, la padrona vi stava aspettando, mi segua.» Si allontanò un poco dalla porta per permettere l’ingresso al mercenario, poi la richiuse, sprangando i catenacci interni. Asler ne fu sorpreso: non aveva mai visto sigillare in quel modo il locale. Avrebbe chiesto direttamente alla padrona, dubitava che la ragazza sapesse qualcosa.  
Conosceva a memoria la strada che conduceva agli appartamenti di Shuikim, ma seguì silenziosamente la sua guida, ammirando il movimento sinuoso del corpo sotto l’ampia pelliccia. _Mi chiedo se sia nuda_. La temperatura all’intero della casa di piacere era piacevole, l’idea che non portasse dei vestiti non era da escludere.

«Asler! Credevo che non saresti più arrivato quest’anno. Mi stavo preoccupando.» Shuikim era comodamente seduta su una poltrona di velluto scarlatto, la lunga veste che la ricopriva da capo a piedi era semi trasparente e metteva in mostra il corpo ben tornito: nonostante non fosse più nel fiore degli anni restava comunque una splendida donna. Aveva origini delle terre del sud, la pelle scura era un marchio inconfondibile, così come gli occhi ambrati, tipici delle terre desertiche.  
«Mi sono attardato per un lavoro, ma sono riuscito ad arrivare prima che i valichi divenissero impraticabili.» La donna gli indicò una poltrona e il mercenario, dopo aver appoggiato lo zaino per terra, si accomodò con un sospiro esausto. Shuikim gli offrì da bere e disse alla donna in pelliccia di preparare una stanza per il suo ospite. La matrona osservò con attenzione lo sguardo del mercenario che seguiva i movimenti della prostituta, mentre si allontanava.  
«Ti piace Yiji?» Sorrise la donna.  
«Diciamo che non sono diventato cieco, i miei occhi funzionano bene» rispose portandosi il calice alle labbra, ma si fermò a metà del movimento «Hai detto Yiji? È un maschio?» Shuikim scoppiò a ridere. «Cazzo! Ecco cosa non mi tornava quando l’ho sentito parlare.»  
«Non prendertela, sono in molti che lo scambiano per una donna, e io faccio in modo che questa sua ambiguità sia il più accentuata possibile.» Asler tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione alla porta, come se potesse ancora vedere il ragazzo. «Se non ricordo male tu non hai preferenze, giusto?»  
«No» Si voltò verso di lei, appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona, rilassandosi «Mi basta stare al caldo.» La donna rise di nuovo, una risata cristallina, seducente: sapeva fare bene il suo lavoro.  
«Se lo vorrai potrai vederlo danzare.» Asler sospirò, era stanco, ma non aveva intenzione di perdersi lo spettacolo.  
«Molto volentieri, sperando di reggermi in piedi abbastanza a lungo.»  
«Il viaggio è stato faticoso. Vorrai riposarti.»  
A malincuore il mercenario uscì dalla camera di Shuikim, una serva lo attendeva nel corridoio, per condurlo ai suoi alloggi.  
Mentre si liberava del bagaglio si accorse che la matrona non aveva accennato in alcun modo al pagamento dell'alloggio, cosa che solitamente era il primo argomento di discussione tra di loro. Asler scrollò le spalle, lo conosceva, non sarebbe certo scappato: lui non scappava mai. Si diresse verso la tinozza d'acqua calda che gli avevano preparato, felice. Durante il primo bagno non voleva mai nessuno, era sempre troppo stanco per il viaggio per poter godere appieno della compagnia di qualcuno. Voleva solo rilassarsi. Si sfregò con cura con una spugna prima di immergersi nell'acqua. I capelli, che sembravano quasi neri, riacquistarono il colore del sangue. In molti non apprezzavano quella sfumatura, simbolo di malasorte si diceva, e preferiva coprirli, ma a La Perla Nera non vi erano di questi problemi.  
Molti clienti apprezzavano il rosso: era capitato spesso anche a lui di ricevere qualche richiesta, prima che le cicatrici sul suo volto mostrassero che era un cliente e non una puttana. Scoppiò a ridere, ricordando l'imbarazzo di quegli uomini, le donne che invece si erano fatte avanti senza mostrare un eccessivo imbarazzo. Anzi, i loro occhi avevano assunto una luce ben più bramosa, probabilmente l'idea di intrattenersi con un mercenario le aggradava molto di più che giacere con una puttana. Lui era la novità. Asler si era anche prestato a questi giochi, dividendo con Shuikim il ricavato dei suoi guadagni. La matrona gli aveva proposto in più di un'occasione di cambiare lavoro, ma Asler non era d'accordo: un conto era qualche giochetto in cui lui poteva comunque avere il ruolo dominante, un altro era sottostare alle regole di qualcuno durante il sesso. Meglio combattere.  
Scese  nella sala, aveva fame e voleva gustarsi lo spettacolo.  
Entrare a La Perla Nera era un po' come tuffarsi nell'estate, era talmente caldo che nessuno aveva problemi a girare per lo più svestito, permettendo ai frequentatori di poter ammirare e scegliere i lavoratori e le lavoratrici secondo i propri gusti, non importava la stagione e il clima esterno al bordello. La Perla Nera era un regno a sé.

 

La sala comune era ampia e interamente rivestita di legno. Numerosi bracieri ardevano, proiettando ombre fumose sulle pareti e sugli ospiti, avvolgendo l'intera stanza nel profumo delle essenze che vi bruciavano. Al centro si stagliava il camino massiccio, due tigri di pietra ne segnavano i confini, parzialmente sdraiate fissavano i presenti nella sala con i loro occhi scintillanti.  
Tutte le volte che Asler le vedeva, sembrava che gli occhi mutassero di colore. Quell'inverno erano quasi lattescenti.  
«Prima o poi mi spiegherai qual è il trucco degli occhi delle tigri.» disse Asler sedendosi al tavolo di Shuikim. La donna fermò il calice a metà strada dalla sua bocca, osservò il camino poi il mercenario.  
«Come li vedi quest'anno?»  
«Bianchi.» La mano di Shuikim tremò leggermente, ma sorseggiò il suo liquore, poi sorrise.  
«Affamato?» Con un cenno della mano invitò una delle ragazze ad avvicinarsi.  
«Ora che me lo fai notare, sì. Il bagno me lo aveva fatto scordare.» Mentì il mercenario. La ragazza si allontanò in fretta per servire la cena all'ospite. Asler appoggiò una sacca di monete accanto alla matrona, con un sorriso. «Sono rimasto sorpreso quando non mi hai chiesto i soldi appena arrivato.» Shuikim guardò il sacchetto solo di sfuggita.  
«Ti conosco, non scapperai con il disgelo come un ladro.»  
«Ma gli affari sono affari. L'età ti sta rendendo più sentimentale?» La donna scosse la testa e Asler vide una certa preoccupazione nei suoi occhi scuri, il secondo dopo il tremito della mano.  
«C'è qualche problema?» La ragazza arrivò in quel momento con un vassoio contenente una ciotola di riso, una di carne speziata e delle verdure.  
«Pensa a nutrirti e non preoccuparti di niente, sei qui per divertirti.»  
«Messa in questo modo mi preoccupo ancora di più.» disse afferrando le bacchette e versando un po' del riso nella carne prima di iniziare a mangiare.  
«Domani potrei chiederti un favore.» sussurrò Shuikim dopo qualche tempo. Asler stava per chiedere maggiori informazioni, ma il silenzio che avvolse la sala attirò la sua attenzione. Il vociare allegro e divertito che fino a quel momento aveva permeato ogni cosa, adesso era svanito: si poteva sentire il crepitio delle fiamme nei bracieri e nel camino.  
La mano di Asler scivolò verso il basso, non aveva la sua spada, ma non girava mai disarmato: un lungo pugnale dalla lama serpentina era sempre nascosto nel suo stivale. Appena un flauto iniziò a suonare si rilassò, capendo il motivo di quel silenzio improvviso. Shuikim accanto a lui lo osservava come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
«Sei sempre in allerta?» Gli sussurrò all'orecchio, dopo essersi piegata verso di lui.  
«Deformazione professionale.» La musica del flauto venne accompagnata dal ritmico e quasi stonato suono di uno strumento a corde. Asler cercò la fonte della musica e la trovò poco oltre le fiamme del camino: dietro un tendaggio semi trasparente, due figure suonavano, una in piedi e la seconda inginocchiata che pizzicava le corde del suo strumento.  
Una terza figura si unì alle prime due, aggiungendo un nuovo suono. Poco dopo qualcuno aggirò il tendaggio compiendo lunghi ed eleganti passi nella sala. Asler poteva scorgerlo solo da dietro le fiamme, ma gli bastò per riconoscerlo: era Yiji. Attraverso la sottile coltre di fumo e il fuoco, il corpo esile di Yiji sembrava appartenere a un altro mondo. Lenti movimenti lo portarono ad aggirare le due tigri, conducendolo davanti al tavolo della padrona. Asler non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quei tatuaggi, gli stessi segni che aveva sul viso si ripetevano più grandi sulle braccia. Una lunga serie di immagini geometriche adornavano entrambi gli arti. Asler pensò quasi a una mappa: tutti quei rettangoli, la pianta a croce e le linee regolari, gli ricordavano un percorso stilizzato. Scosse la testa, allontanando quell'idea dalla testa, preferendo concentrarsi sui movimenti armoniosi di quel corpo flessuoso.  
I movimenti di Yiji erano ammalianti, si fondevano con la musica e l'atmosfera. Mentre lo osservava danzare gli sembrava di scorgere, attraverso il fumo dei bracieri, un lungo e intricato percorso in cui il ragazzo si muoveva. Lo vide attraversare corridoi di pietra, come se stesse fuggendo da qualcosa: di tanto in tanto si voltava, Asler non sapeva se stesse guardando lui o quello che lo stava inseguendo.  
Nella mente del mercenario risuonò una risata, qualcosa di cupo e oscuro che gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene: tra le sue mani, le sottili bacchette d'osso con cui stava mangiando, fremettero, facendo precipitare nel piatto il pezzo di carne.  
«Ti sta ammaliando, Asler?» L'uomo si voltò verso la sua compagna e si sforzò di sembrare allegro, mentre si piegava verso di lei.  
«Un giorno mi dirai cosa metti in quei bracieri, vero?» Shuikim sorrise, coprendosi la bocca con una manica della lunga veste ricamata.  
«Non ti piacciono i miei aromi?» domandò suadente. Asler scosse la testa, ridacchiando, tornando a mangiare: aveva passato troppi giorni senza cibo per farsi bloccare l'appetito da un'allucinazione simile.  
Yiji comparve come dal nulla, saltando sul tavolo e inginocchiandosi di fronte al mercenario: i lunghi capelli mossi ondeggiavano, appesantiti dalle sottili medagliette d'argento. Il danzatore e il mercenario si scrutarono a lungo. Asler vide il ragazzo passarsi la lingua sulle labbra prima di tornare ad appoggiare i piedi sul pavimento. Si allontanò dandogli le spalle e mostrando la schiena ricoperta dagli stessi segni regolari che portava sulle altre parti del corpo.  
«Cosa sono quei tatuaggi? Cosa rappresentano?»  
«Non ne ho idea.» rispose Shuikim al suo fianco. «Credo sia una lingua dell'estremo est, ma non ho ancora trovato nessuno capace di tradurla.»  
«E il diretto interessato?» La matrona scosse la testa.  
«Non parla. Credo che non siano belle parole.»  
 _Non sembra così sconvolto, tutt'altro…_ Asler continuò a osservarlo, i segni sul suo corpo avevano qualcosa di ipnotico: sussurravano nella sua mente, toccando corde che non sapeva di avere. Più seguiva la sua danza, più era combattuto tra il desiderio di saltargli addosso e una strana sensazione di pericolo.  
«Sembra che tu gli piaccia.» bisbigliò Shuikim al suo orecchio «È piuttosto difficile il ragazzo, scontroso direi. Saranno quei capelli rossi...» Allungò una mano verso la sua testa, accarezzando i ciuffi dello stesso colore del sangue.  
«Siete gli unici ad apprezzarli.»  
«Sei a Moaga, qui apprezziamo tutto ciò che è... differente.»  
«Sicura di non volermi parlare dei tuoi problemi?» Shuikim scosse la testa.  
«Ci sono nomi che è meglio non pronunciare di notte. Pensieri che è meglio lasciare fuori dalla porta.» Lanciò una rapida occhiata verso gli scuri sprangati e si avvicinò, seppur di poco, al mercenario.  
«Dormirò con la spada sotto il cuscino.»  
«Non lo fai già?» sorrise Shuikim, maliziosa.  
«No, di solito la tengo al fianco.» Asler strizzò un occhio, facendo sorridere la donna.  
 

Alla fine si ritirò nella sua stanza, era stremato, ma allo stesso tempo guardingo. Avvertiva qualcosa di spiacevole nell'aria e non capiva se era dovuto all'ansia che Shuikim gli aveva trasmesso, oppure era il suo istinto che lo allertava. Scrollò le spalle, era esausto, aveva solo bisogno di riposare.  
 _Spero che Yiji non si sia offeso, ma non avevo la forza per potermi divertire con lui._ Ripensò al ragazzo che gli si era seduto sulle gambe appena conclusa la sua danza. Asler aveva passato lunghi minuti ad accarezzare il corpo esile ed efebico di Yiji, sfiorando i tatuaggi sulle braccia e sulla schiena. Il moro non sembrava indispettito da quel contatto. Sospirò, sfilandosi la maglia e i pantaloni, appoggiandoli con poca cura su una poltrona, accanto agli stivali: anche se sapeva che non glieli avrebbero rubati se li avesse lasciati fuori, preferiva tenerli in camera, la forza dell'abitudine. Si sedette sul letto, ma in quell'istante vide l'elsa della sua spada spuntare dal bagaglio e vi si avvicinò.  
 _Forse sono veramente troppo sospettoso._ Ma, nonostante la convinzione, decise di portare nel letto l'arma, sistemandosela accanto, per averla pronta al minimo segno di pericolo. Pochi istanti dopo crollò sotto le calde coltri, cullato dall'aroma dei bracieri che ancora impregnava il suo corpo e gli abiti.

 

 


	2. Interludio

_La città ardeva. Alte fiamme ne delimitavano i contorni, rendendo Seldor una montagna di fuoco. Per le vie cittadine, un tempo ricche di colori e suoni, ora risuonavano solo i lamenti straziati dei morenti, appesi agli edifici tramite dei ganci. Quando il vento soffiava attraverso i vicoli stretti, intagliati nella roccia, le catene tintinnavano come lugubri campane a vento._  
 _Lontano dalle pire alcuni uomini si nascondevano tra le ombre, nonostante sapessero che non erano sicure._  
 _«Hoen ha un piano.» sussurrò uno degli uomini._  
 _«Farci ammazzare tutti?» sibilò una donna, irritata accanto a lui._  
 _«Cosa cambia?» Il primo buttò alcuni sassi all'interno del cerchio di pietre che stava in mezzo a loro. «Non stiamo morendo già tutti? Almeno possiamo provarci. Anche a me sembra una follia, ma anche restare qui senza fare nulla è altrettanto folle. Io non voglio finire come Rakom!» L'uomo si abbracciò le ginocchia, cercando di tenere a bada i tremiti; il corpo straziato dell'amico tornava a tormentarlo: il modo in cui quegli occhi ancora vivi lo fissavano, dal volto scarnificato._  
 _«Credi che Than'ver ci tratterà con maggior riguardo se ci cattura mentre proviamo a distruggerlo?»_  
 _«Taci, femmina! Non pronunciare quel nome!» La voce dell'uomo rimbalzò tra le pareti della bottega del vasaio in cui si erano rifugiati. La donna sbuffò irritata, passandosi tra le mani un lungo pugnale dalla lama seghettata._  
 _«Che cosa vogliono fare?» chiese alla fine._  
 _«Mirath e Aba attireranno lo sguardo del demone verso l'esterno, mentre Hoen e Moaga vogliono preparare la trappola nel vecchio tempio.»_  
 _«E noi? Cosa dovremmo fare?»_  
 _«Attirare i Nemor. Distrarli.»_  
 _«Andare al macello... » sospirò la donna «Bello il piano dei rossi. Ma meglio loro che il capo... almeno con i Nemor avremo una morte rapida.»_  
 _«Non è detto.» Si intromise una nuova voce che aveva taciuto fino a quel momento «C'è  chi dice che il veleno dei Nemor sia il peggiore esistente, pare che ti torturi l'anima all'infinito. Che il corpo in verità non muore e che continua a soffrire fino alla fine dei giorni...»_  
 _«Tu sì_ ,  _che sai vedere il lato positivo delle cose, Ross.» sbuffò la donna._  
 _«Dobbiamo muoverci, non possiamo continuare a stare qui mentre altri si stanno muovendo.»_  
 _«È vero... Sua Grazia non lo apprezzerebbe...» Il gruppo di uomini si voltò all'improvviso verso il nuovo arrivato. Un uomo calvo, con la testa coperta da sottili scritte nere; a tutti erano note quelle maledizioni. Lunghi e affilati denti gialli sporgevano dalle labbra ridotte a brandelli e gli occhi neri dal taglio obliquo grondavano una materia viscosa scura: era una creatura piccola, dai lineamenti delicati e perversamente affascinate. Appena entrò nella stanza gli uomini si sentirono schiacciati dalla sua presenza._  
 _«Cominciamo?» domandò sollevando le braccia e rivolgendo loro un sorriso. Alle sue spalle una spessa nube di tenebra filtrò dalla porta, poi furono solo urla e sangue._


	3. Attraverso il Labirinto

  
 Urla. Vetri infranti: La Perla Nera era nel caos.  
Asler si svegliò all’improvviso, stringendo tra le mani la spada. Nonostante il brusco risveglio era all’erta, gli anni di combattimenti e assalti lo avevano reso sempre vigile e pronto all’attacco.   
Si avvicinò alla porta, guardingo, appoggiando un orecchio alla superficie liscia di legno, ma il frastuono proveniva dai piani inferiori. A giudicare dai suoni sembrava fosse in corso una battaglia. Si affrettò a rivestirsi e in pochi istanti fu di nuovo presso la porta.  
Qualcuno correva nel corridoio, un passo veloce, probabilmente spaventato e si dirigeva verso di lui. Quando aprì la porta, Yiji per poco non gli cadde tra le braccia; era coperto di sangue.  
«Che cosa sta...» Il ragazzo non lo fece concludere.  
«Ci attaccano! Sono entrati! Come hanno fatto a entrare? Non abbiamo mai lasciato un solo spiraglio aperto!» Asler lo afferrò per le spalle, scuotendo.  
«Di che cosa stai parlando? Chi ci attacca?»  
«Le ombre! Sono ovunque!» Il mercenario si sporse fuori dalla porta, verso le scale qualcuno correva, una donna. La vide che inciampava negli ultimi gradini, Asler incrociò il suo sguardo e in essi vide il terrore, poi qualcosa si mosse lungo la parete, sembrava un ominide con le braccia esageratamente lunghe. In un primo momento cercò la creatura che doveva proiettare quell’ombra sulla parete, ma si accorse che non vi era nessuno lungo la scala, se non la donna e quell’essere oscuro. L’essere conficcò acuminati artigli nella schiena della prostituta e, con un movimento violento, strappò parte della colonna vertebrale dal suo corpo.  
Asler trattenne a stento un conato, aveva assistito a molti scontri cruenti nel corso della sua vita, ma non aveva mai assistito ad una cosa simile. Sentì un gemito alle sue spalle e si ricordò della presenza del ragazzo. Richiuse la porta e si diresse a passo sicuro verso la finestra, trascinandoselo dietro con la mano libera: la destra stringeva l’elsa della spada con una tale forza che le nocche sbiancarono.  
«Fuori! Subito!» Spalancò le imposte e obbligò Yiji a uscire nell’aria gelida della notte. Un sottile cornicione percorreva tutta la muratura esterna e il ragazzo, con un sospiro tremante, vi appoggiò il primo piede. «Muoviti maledizione!» Il danzatore riuscì a uscire, traballante, ma poco dopo trovò l’equilibrio necessario per compiere la marcia sulla superficie ghiacciata: un sottile strato di neve si era depositato su di esso.  
Asler fu più rapido, abituato agli imprevisti e alle fughe disperate.  
Yiji si aggrappò a una grondaia e iniziò a scivolare verso il basso, mentre il mercenario si lanciava rapide occhiate alle spalle. Dalla finestra da cui erano usciti, intravide una sagoma scura stagliarsi nella notte: la luce delle torce che illuminavano l’esterno della casa di piacere venivano riflesse sulla superficie dell’entità, come se fosse fatta di metallo.  
 _Sento puzza di magia oscur_ a, pensò tra sé. _Maledetta Shuikim, perché non me lo hai detto prima? Se lo avessi saputo forse avrei…_  
Scosse la testa, adesso non poteva fare altro se non fuggire, e lui detestava farlo, specie dinanzi alle arti oscure, aveva sempre avuto un certo fiuto per quel tipo di magia.  
Mentre scendeva lungo la grondaia, dopo aver rinfoderato la spada, si domandò per quale motivo non l’avesse percepita appena giunto in città, se non addirittura al primo cancello.  
Quando toccò il selciato ghiacciato, capì: _Deve esserci qualcuno che ha oscurato l’energia. Qualcuno di abile e che mi conosce. Questo si estende più o meno a tutta la città_. Sospirò.  
«Vieni con me!» Yiji lo strattonò per un braccio, osservando spaventato verso l’alto. L’essere di tenebra stava scendendo lentamente, scivolava su di essa come se fosse fatto di acqua.  
La creatura saltò verso di loro, staccandosi dal muro. Asler si mosse in fretta, portò una mano verso lo stivale, scagliando la lama serpentina contro l’essere. Il pugnale affondò in quel corpo piatto e liscio, crepandolo. L’essere emise uno strano sibilo stridente, e poco dopo finì in pezzi, come la lama di Asler.  
«Cosa cazzo sono quelli!?» Il mercenario era sconvolto, non aveva mai visto una delle sue armi incantate distruggersi in quel modo. Neppure la lancia che lo aveva accompagnato fino a pochi mesi prima, una volta consumata la magia, si era polverizzata, ma era divenuta una banalissima lancia spuntata. _Ho avuto troppa fretta! Dovevo passare da Inaler-Hat, dovevo andare alla torre degli arcanisti! Dovevo procurarmi una nuova arma incantata! Pezzo di idiota che non sono altro! Da dove viene tutto questo desiderio di arrivare a Moaga?_  
Aggirarono La Perla Nera, o quello che ne restava. Asler vide il corpo di Shuikim riverso fuori dalla finestra, o almeno credette che fosse il suo: gli abiti erano quelli, ma la testa doveva essere ancora all’interno dell’edificio. Sotto di lei, sul selciato coperto di neve, una grande pozza di sangue rifletteva le luci esterne che splendevano tranquille, come se non fosse successo nulla.  
   
Le urla degli abitanti di Moaga li accompagnarono durante tutta la fuga: non erano i soli a correre per le strade. Molte persone, in abiti da notte, correvano come pazzi in mezzo alla città, alla disperata ricerca di un porto sicuro.  
 _Chissà se esiste un posto sicuro,_ pensò tra sé il mercenario.  
Asler credeva di correre senza una meta precisa, ma si accorse che qualcosa lo stava attirando verso una zona periferica della città, vicino alla parete rocciosa.  
Le creature continuavano imperterrite a seguirli, venendo distratte di tanto in tanto da alcuni cittadini che, senza accorgersene, gli attraversavano la strada, finendo orribilmente mutilati.  
   
Più avanzavano, più la stretta di Yiji si serrava attorno alla sua mano. Percorrevano vie sempre più strette che sembravano infossarsi nella montagna, se di montagna si trattava veramente, Asler iniziava a nutrire dei dubbi. Ogni passo che facevano li allontanava dalla città nuova, conducendoli verso quella più antica, dimenticata e abbandonata. Asler aveva sempre desiderato esplorarla, specie da quando Shuikim gli aveva rivelato che le due statue che costituivano il camino della sala provenivano da quella zona, ma gli “impegni” all'interno de La Perla lo avevano sempre tenuto lontano.  
Gli edifici attorno a loro sembravano essere divenuti più alti, come profonde crepe all'interno della roccia, scavando verso le sue viscere. Forse un tempo era veramente stata una montagna, ma adesso sembrava più una sorta di alveare, tanto la parete era stata scolpita e lavorata. Il mercenario non capiva come potesse reggersi ancora in piedi senza collassare su se stessa.  
L'aria era stantia, Asler ripensava alle vie sotterrane delle miniere di Jaekon, che aveva percorso alcuni anni prima con il suo gruppo. Rabbrividì leggermente, ricordando quello che avevano trovato all'interno della montagna. Quel posto era simile, l'aria era la stessa e se sollevava lo sguardo gli sembrava di scorgere solamente roccia, ma non poteva soffermarsi per scrutare le tenebre con attenzione, sentiva gli artigli delle creature inseguirli. La mano di Yiji lo manteneva cosciente della situazione e l'unica cosa che poteva fare era correre in avanti, affidarsi al suo istinto era sempre stata la mossa più saggia.  
La corsa disperata proseguì a lungo, alle volte gli sembrava di percepire gli artigli delle creature sfiorargli i capelli, facendogli deviare bruscamente il percorso. Dopo una nuova svolta, qualcosa crollò alle loro spalle, e Asler sentì le urla stridenti di quelle creature. Non arrestò la sua avanzata, ma in qualche modo la sensazione di essere inseguito si affievolì.  
Non sapeva per quanto tempo avessero corso, ma a parte il suono dei loro passi e dei respiri affannati non vi erano rumori. Il mercenario arrestò la sua avanzata, osservando i dintorni: nonostante sembrassero nelle viscere della montagna ci vedeva bene, come se il lungo corridoio fosse avvolto da una tenue luce crepuscolare, ma non capiva da dove provenisse. Si avvicinò alla pietra, la luce sembrava quasi essere emanata da essa: non si sorprese più di tanto. Dwan ‒ il nano con cui aveva viaggiato spesso e che aveva trovato la morte a Jaekon‒ gli aveva parlato di rocce particolare che il suo popolo utilizzava per illuminare i corridoi.  
«D-dove siamo?» mormorò il ragazzo accanto a lui, guardando le alte pareti di roccia che li sovrastavano.  
«A Moaga.»  rispose semplicemente Asler, ma il ragazzo non sembrava per nulla convinto.  
«Esiste un posto simile all'interno della città?»  
«La città è antica, nessuno sa esattamente a quale secolo risale, probabilmente a prima dei Crolli. Shuikim mi ha raccontato di averne esplorata una parte in passato, ha detto che non si è addentrata troppo perché sembrava un labirinto.» Si voltò verso il compagno «Mi ha raccontato che le due statue che formano il camino le ha prese da questi luoghi. Non me la immaginavo così…» Asler vide gli occhi del ragazzo illuminarsi, come se avesse ricevuto una delle notizie più belle in cui potesse sperare, ma si dissolse in fretta, sostituita dal panico.  
«E come facciamo a uscire adesso?» Il mercenario scosse la testa, non lo sapeva.  
«Proviamo a dirigerci verso destra, magari riusciamo a trovare un’uscita aggirando la città nuova.»  
Asler si guardava attorno stranito, era una città scolpita nella pietra, ma non aveva nulla delle enormi e straordinarie città minerarie dei nani, sembrava di essere entrati in un altro mondo, in un altro tempo.  
 _Che sia stata costruita con la magia? È per questo che le pareti emanano luce?_ Si domandava il mercenario camminando per il vicolo. Per terra vi erano cocci di vasi, alcune armi arrugginite e pezzi di metallo ritorto coperti di polvere. Nessuna orma se non le loro segnava il suolo antico. Asler si chinò a terra, attratto da una sagoma familiare, e sollevò un pugnale dalla lama seghettata; il metallo era opaco, con sottili venature rossastre. Lo soppesò con attenzione, nonostante la lama avesse perso il filo, sembrava ancora in buono stato. _Può essere utile_ , pensò infilandoselo nello stivale al posto di quello che era andato perduto.  
Yiji si guardava attorno, il mercenario aveva delle difficoltà a decifrare il suo sguardo: in alcuni momenti sembrava terrorizzato, in altri la luce nei suoi occhi era pura gioia, forse addirittura trepidazione. Ma erano solo bagliori lontani: quelle sensazioni, probabilmente, erano causate dalla strana luce che emanavano le pareti, pensò.  
Si avvicinò a una delle abitazioni, la porta di legno si reggeva in piedi a stento, infatti, quando la sfiorò con le dita, si ridusse in povere sotto i suoi occhi.  
«Un posto antico…» mormorò Yiji accanto a lui, sorpreso da ciò che aveva visto.  
«Già.»  
Asler varcò la soglia poco dopo, sapeva che non avrebbe trovato nulla al suo interno, ma era curioso di esplorarlo, nonostante quelle creature alle loro spalle. Dopo il crollo non aveva sentito più la loro presenza, forse avevano preferito dedicarsi a prede più semplici. _Spero di potermi fidare del mio istinto_.  
Era combattuto tra il desiderio di scappare, e quello di esplorare; era tutta la vita che si sentiva diviso da sensazioni differenti, alle volte ascoltava la sua parte più cauta, altre quella più impulsiva, ma in qualche modo ne usciva sempre illeso, o quasi.  
Si trovò all’interno della bottega di un vasaio, ancora si riconoscevano gli oggetti disposti all’interno della stanza, seppur rotti e ormai in frantumi. Vasi, brocche e piatti dovevano essere stati disposti in modo ordinato sugli scaffali ora marci, non osò toccare niente, temendo di far crollare tutto. Notò alcuni segni sulle pareti, come una serie di lunghe incisioni parallele nella pietra. Ripensò alla creatura, al modo in cui avevano fatto scorrere le unghie affilate sui muri: era sicuro che se fosse tornato indietro, avrebbe visto quei medesimi segni anche sulle pareti del bordello.  
«Magari qualcuno si è perso nella città vecchia e ha risvegliato qualcosa…»  
«Cosa te lo fa supporre?» Asler sobbalzò, spaventato, non si era accorto di aver parlato ad alta voce.  
«Non lo so.» rispose infine «È un’idea che mi è balenata nella mente.» Abbassando lo sguardo, il mercenario scorse una specie di piccolo circolo di pietre in un angolo, sopra le rocce gli sembrava di scorgere delle macchie brunite, ma immaginò che fossero dovute alla sporcizia che si era accumulata nei secoli. Cos’altro poteva essere se no?  
«Hai spesso di queste… Idee?» domandò curioso il ragazzo. Asler scrollò le spalle.  
«Dipende.» Tornò verso la porta, allontanando lo sguardo da quel circolo, lo metteva a disagio «Abbiamo perso fin troppo tempo, dobbiamo trovare una via d’uscita.» Yiji lo seguì di buon grado, aggrappandosi al suo braccio sinistro, come a cercare conforto. Il mercenario non poté fare a meno di provare una certa soddisfazione, anche se avrebbe preferito ricevere certe attenzioni in una situazione differente. Sfoderò la spada con la destra, il rumore prodotto dal metallo che strisciava contro il fodero sembrò quasi un urlo e riecheggiò nella galleria per alcuni secondi, facendolo rabbrividire.  
«Se il mio senso dell’orientamento non è andato a puttane…» Yiji sghignazzò, imitato successivamente dal mercenario «Dicevo, se non ho perso la bussola, direi di andare da quella parte, mi sembra di scorgere un varco più avanti, sulla parete orientale. Purtroppo non ho i sensi di un nano…»  
«Ne conosci?»  
«Uno, una volta. È morto da molti anni…»  
Adesso che la fuga era finita i loro passi sembravano risuonare sulla pietra con maggior vigore, ma doveva essere solo una sensazione, dato che avanzavano cauti e il terreno era coperto da uno spesso strato di polvere, muschio e fango. Attraversando il pantano, Asler si accorse che il suo compagno era scalzo, ma non sembrava infastidito dalla melma o dal freddo che aveva ripreso a farsi strada nei loro corpi, dopo la fuga disperata di poco prima. Quando Yiji notò cosa stesse guardando, scrollò le spalle.  
«Sono stato rinchiuso in un fetido buco per tantissimo tempo, un po’ di fango non è certamente un problema.» Asler si soffermò a osservare la piccola nuvola di vapore che fuoriusciva dalle sue labbra, non capiva come potesse non avere freddo.  
«Non ho mai conosciuto… qualcuno come te.»  
«Una puttana non schizzinosa?» domandò innocente e il mercenario per poco non scoppiò a ridere.  
«Precisamente.»  
«In verità le puttane non sono schizzinose, non quelle che lavorano nei bassifondi: fanno di tutto per qualche spicciolo.»  
«Tu non lavoravi nei bassifondi.»  
«Ah, no?» quando Asler incrociò quegli occhi scuri vi scorse una sofferenza quasi antica, gli parve di rivedervi la stessa età delle case che li circondava.  
 _Il dolore fa invecchiare_ … Era una cosa che aveva appurato nel corso degli anni, aveva visto ragazzi di neppure vent’anni che avevano lo sguardo di un reduce di guerra. Sospirò e proseguendo la marcia.  
   
Dopo numerose svolte e altrettanti vicoli ciechi si rese conto che nel pantano non vi era traccia di esseri viventi: niente insetti, niente topi. Avrebbe dovuto accorgersene prima, ma i suoi sensi erano come ovattati, Asler immaginò che la causa fosse da attribuire al luogo: qualcosa di potente pulsava attorno a loro, ma non capiva né cosa fosse, né da che zona provenisse. Impermeava ogni centimetro di roccia.  
«Questo posto deve essere disabitato veramente da un sacco di tempo.» mormorò, guardando verso l’alto. Ormai doveva essere sorto il sole, ma nessuna luce filtrava dalla sommità delle case.  
«Possiamo fermarci? Non sarò schizzinoso, ma non sono abituato a certi ritmi.» Asler si guardò attorno, sospirando. I crolli, i vicoli ciechi li avevano costretti ad addentrarsi sempre di più: l’est era lontano, il centro era quasi raggiunto.  
«Proseguiamo un altro po’, credo che più avanti arriveremo a uno slargo, forse troveremo qualcosa di più stabile dove fermarci. Non mi fido a entrare in uno di questi edifici, e di stare in mezzo alla via non se ne parla.» Yiji annuì, rassegnato.  
La previsione del mercenario si avverò dopo qualche tempo. Un enorme slargo circolare, simile a una piazza, si apriva davanti a loro, al suo interno un edificio sempre dalla pianta rotonda – un antico tempio – si stagliava innanzi a loro, solido nonostante i secoli trascorsi. Tetti arcuati ne segnavano tre livelli e un’ampia scalinata intarsiata conduceva al portone principale. Asler distinse due enormi tigri di pietra, molto più maestose di quelle che aveva trafugato Shuikim, ma sembravano essere state scolpite dalla medesima mano. Gli occhi bianchi risplendevano nelle orbite di roccia scura, appostate accanto all’ingresso: osservavano coloro che osavano avvicinarsi a quei luoghi.  
«Mi chiedo quanto valgano quelle gemme, saranno grandi quanto il mio pugno.» disse Asler dopo aver percorso gli scalini di pietra e giungendo davanti a una di esse.  
«Non credo servano a qualcuno.» Yiji le osservava con gli occhi bramosi, sogghignando.  
«Le vuoi anche tu?»  
«Diciamo che non ci sputerei sopra. I soldi fanno sempre comodo, specie se sei una puttana senza lavoro, fuggita da un assalto di creature uscite dagli incubi.»  
Asler non resistette oltre, si avvicinò alla statua, rinfoderò la sua spada e prese il vecchio coltello che aveva raccolto alcune ore prima.  
Yiji lo vide che si arrampicava con agilità sulla tigre di pietra, fino a raggiungere il volto del gigantesco felino. Il ragazzo lo vide tentennare per qualche tempo, indeciso se agire o meno, immaginò che si sentisse quasi colpevole all’idea di dissacrare una simile creazione, nonostante fosse antico e la divinità dimenticata. Alla fine sollevò il pugnale e inserì la lama rovinata tra la gemma e la pietra; impiegò non poco tempo a scalfire la roccia, ma alla fine il cristallo cadde nella sua mano.  
Un terribile ruggito di collera si propagò nell’aria e Asler per poco non perse la presa, rischiando di precipitare sul selciato.  
«Tutto bene?» domandò Yiji, divertito.  
«Bene?! Ma non hai sentito?»  
«Sentito cosa? L’unico rumore che ho sentito era il tuo coltello che raschiava la pietra, e non era un suono piacevole.» Il divertimento del ragazzo si dissolse in fretta, e iniziò a guardarsi attorno, spaventato.  
Asler saltò a terra stringendo la pietra tra le dita; era calda al tocco, sembrava quasi pulsare di vita, ma più i secondi passavano, più diventava debole.  
«Veramente non hai sentito nulla?» Il ragazzo scosse la testa, fissandolo con enormi occhi scuri. «Me lo sarà immaginato.»  
«Cos’hai sentito?»  
«Un ruggito.» Sollevò lo sguardo verso la tigre ora priva di un occhio e si sentì colpevole: aveva compiuto un atto sacrilego, ne era certo.  
«Magari è stata suggestione» azzardò Yiji, «Forse sei più religioso di quanto pensavi…» Asler osservava la gemma che stringeva tra le mani mentre il senso di colpa aumentava. Ma alla fine, con un sospiro, si diresse all’interno del tempio: non poteva certo porre rimedio a quello che aveva fatto.  
«Andiamo, magari il tempio non ci crollerà addosso.»  
Il mercenario non osò addentrarsi troppo in profondità, restò nel piccolo atrio, temendo quello che avrebbe potuto incontrare proseguendo l’esplorazione. Si dette dell’idiota, aveva dato per scontato che non ci fosse più potere in quei luoghi, eppure lo percepiva, ne era quasi assuefatto: era come drogato. Aveva ascoltato la sua parete impulsiva, mettendo a tacere quella più cauta e se ne era pentito amaramente: non gli era mai successo.  
Yiji si addormentò in pochi istanti. Si era accovacciato in un angolo buio, cercando di proteggersi per quanto fosse possibile.  
Asler rimase sveglio a lungo, tenendo sotto controllo le porte dell’ingresso, ma alla fine anche lui crollò, stremato.  
 


	4. Interludio

_Una stanza circolare, scritte sulle pareti che risplendevano e_ , _al centro, si trovava una creatura che sembrava uscita da un incubo: occhi simili a gelide fiamme che sembravano affievolirsi sempre di più, lunghe corna ritorte si incurvavano verso l'alto, ancora intrise di sangue. I lunghi capelli bluastri scendevano fino alle spalle, arruffati, e dalle labbra sottili sporgevano numerose zanne affilate. La creatura si muoveva, artigliava il pavimento come se cercasse di uscire dal circolo magico in cui era stato vincolata. Sul suo fianco destro, l’armatura che indossava era stata distrutta e un’enorme ferita trasudava una sostanza nerastra simile a sangue._  
 _«Non potrai sfuggirmi, demone. Non più.» Davanti a lui un chierico, con le vesti bianche ormai intrise di sangue, brandiva un lungo bastone intarsiato e al suo fianco una donna reggeva un grimorio, anche lei coperta di sangue dalla testa ai piedi. «Iniziamo.»_  
 _La donna sorrise e aprì il voluminoso tomo. Nel giro di pochi istanti nella stanza riecheggiò la voce tonante di lei, una tempesta carica di potere che crepitava, mentre il bagliore delle scritte si faceva più intenso; e le urla del demone si unirono alle parole della donna. Than'ver cercò di liberarsi, dando un ultimo colpo con tutto ciò che gli restava: una sfera di fuoco nero venne scagliata verso l’arcanista, ma trovò una barriera a opporsi al tragitto. Il demone non si arrese, ruggì la sua furia contro il muro che si frapponeva tra lui e il suo obbiettivo_ , _consumando tutta la sua energia. L’aria sembrò infrangersi, come se fosse fatta di vetro, un frammento della sfera nera riuscì a oltrepassarlo: solo una scheggia, ma si conficcò nel corpo dell’arcanista. La donna sussultò, ma non smise di leggere l’incantesimo, nonostante il sangue iniziasse a fluire dalle sue labbra, gocciolando sul grimorio. Il fratello, qualche passo più avanti di lei tremò, ben sapendo cosa fosse successo, maledicendosi per non essere riuscito a proteggerla, continuando a mormorare il suo mantra di vincolamento, cercando di ripristinare la barriera._  
 _Il demone sorrise, nonostante fosse stremato, non avrebbe potuto fare altro, si accasciò sul pavimento, le lunghe ali plumbee si piegarono sulla sua schiena e la coda uncinata smise di muoversi nervosa: era finita, ma almeno la donna sarebbe morta. Rimpiangeva solo di non avere abbastanza potere per uccidere il chierico, la lancia di Mirath lo aveva colpito con troppa precisione, non importava che la guerriera fosse morta: il danno era ormai fatto._  
 _All’interno del vincolo si formò una leggera bruma dorata e il demone gemette, come ustionato da quel potere._  
 _L’arcanista cadde a terra in un lago di sangue appena l’energia dell’incantesimo si dissolse. Il suo compagno non aveva più potere per aiutarla e si limitò a inginocchiarsi accanto a lei, in lacrime._  
 _«Ci siamo riusciti Hoen.»_  
 _«Sì, Moaga, ci siamo riusciti.»_

 


	5. Il Tempio dissacrato

Asler si svegliò all'improvviso percependo i passi di qualcuno vicino a lui. Si alzò brandendo la spada e vide Yiji che si guardava attorno, incuriosito.  
«Mi hai spaventato.» sbuffò irritato il mercenario.  
«Perché? Cos'ho fatto?» Asler non sapeva cosa rispondere, effettivamente non aveva fatto nulla, solo guardarsi attorno, ma da quando avevano iniziato ad addentrarsi nel labirinto sentiva l'angoscia aumentare e quello che aveva fatto poche ore prima era stato il colpo di grazia.  
La gemma era ancora vicino a lui, una grande sfera bianca, il bagliore ormai completamente dissolto.  
«Erano quelle le cose di cui Shuikim voleva parlarmi?» Yiji scosse la testa, i lunghi capelli mossi ondeggiarono, facendo tintinnare i fermagli d'argento.  
«Non li avevamo mai visti.» C’era qualcosa che stonava nelle parole del ragazzo, ma Asler non riusciva a pensare lucidamente, si sentiva come se avesse bevuto troppo e alla base della testa sentiva una fitta lancinante che non lo aiutava.  
«E allora cosa la agitava?» domandò, sperando che l’emicrania passasse.  
«Da molti mesi le persone iniziavano a sparire. Credo volesse chiederti di cercarne la causa.»  
 _Quindi un lavoro banale, un incarico classico_ , _se così vogliamo dire_ … Meditò tra sé.  
«Esploriamo il tempio?»  La voce di Yiji lo distolse dai suoi pensieri, ma non era sicuro di aver capito bene.  
«Puoi ripetere?»  
«Esploriamo questo posto, sembra immenso!»  
«Dobbiamo trovare una via d’uscita…»  
«Se non ci hanno ancora raggiunti, probabilmente è perché non possono entrare qui...» Asler non credeva alle sue orecchie; come poteva essere così tranquillo dopo quello che aveva visto e il sangue imbrattava ancora il suo corpo? Il mercenario sentì la mano del ragazzo afferrargli il braccio sinistro e iniziare a strattonarlo con gentilezza. «Andiamo, dopotutto non abbiamo nulla da perdere.»  
«A parte la vita...»  
«Credi che se usciamo da qui in fretta, saremo salvi?» Asler meditò a lungo, soppesando con attenzione quelle parole, alla fine annuì e con un sospiro si fece condurre verso una porta dal compagno.  
«Mi sembra di capire che tu abbia dormito bene...»  
«Sono crollato.» Quando incrociò i suoi occhi scuri, Asler, sentì qualcosa dentro alla testa urlargli di scappare, mettere più spazio possibile tra lui e quel ragazzo, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva ammaliato, e dopo quello che aveva fatto alla statua, temeva che non avesse più molto tempo a disposizione, che la sua vita stesse per giungere al termine. _Perché esitare? Meglio approfittarne..._  
Non riprese la gemma, la lasciò per terra senza avere il coraggio ti toccarla un’altra volta.  
Non osservava neppure il corridoio attraverso cui Yiji lo stava conducendo, troppo concentrato a fissare i tatuaggi scuri sulla sua schiena.  
«Hanno un significato quei tatuaggi?» Il ragazzo si arrestò di colpo, Asler lo senti sospirare.  
«Sono una maledizione.» rispose abbassando lo sguardo verso il pavimento polveroso. «Una condanna.»  
«Mi spiace...» Quando Yiji si voltò verso di lui, stava sorridendo.  
«Non è un problema. Non più...» Poco dopo riprese a camminare, trascinando il mercenario. Asler si sentiva affaticato, era come camminare in una palude, ricordò la marcia che aveva compiuto a Onrax con il nobile. _Ma quanto ho bevuto ieri sera?_ _Eppure non mi sono ubriacato alla Perla, e con la corsa di ieri… Che cazzo mi sta succedendo?_ Rinfoderò la spada, e si passò una mano tra gli arruffati capelli scarlatti. Abbassando lo sguardo vide altre tracce sul terreno polveroso, altre impronte che avevano percorso quel corridoio prima di loro. Nonostante la confusione che aleggiava nella sua mente, Asler riconobbe le stesse impronte di Yiji.  
«Sei già passato da qui.»  
«Ho fatto un giro prima, mentre dormivi.» Il ragazzo sorrideva, entusiasta. «Ho trovato una cosa impressionante, dovevo mostrartela.»  
Asler non riuscì a opporsi, lo seguiva passivo. Alla fine giunsero dinanzi a un ampio arco di pietra, il portone massiccio era stato divelto e ora giaceva coperto di polvere sul pavimento, rotto in più punti.  
«Cosa c’è oltre quella porta?»  
«Una stanza molto ampia, forse quella delle cerimonie.» Yiji lo strattonò all’interno e, dopo aver compiuto qualche passo, gli passò le braccia attorno alle spalle, sollevandosi verso di lui e premendo la sua bocca contro quella del compagno.  
Asler sentì le mani del ragazzo scivolare verso l’alto, arruffandogli ancora di più i capelli. Il mercenario lo afferrò per i fianchi, schiacciandosi contro il suo corpo e percependo l’erezione del compagno.  
Le mani di Yiji scivolarono verso il basso, sfiorando la colonna vertebrale. Il ragazzo iniziò a mordicchiargli il labbro, succhiandolo.  
Il dolore arrivò all’improvviso, Asler non aveva avvertito nessun cambiamento, poi i denti erano affondati nella carne. Aveva subito molte ferite nel corso degli anni e il rumore umido della pelle che veniva strappata era inconfondibile: Yiji non solo lo aveva morso a sangue, gli aveva strappato il labbro inferiore.  
Il mercenario tentò di arretrare, ma la stretta di quel ragazzo era troppo solida. Lunghi artigli affilati penetrarono nella sua schiena, e Asler avvertì il suono secco delle ossa che si spezzavano, poi scivolò a terra: le gambe non lo avrebbero sorretto mai più.  
«È stata una lunga attesa, ma ne è valsa la pena, vero, Mio Signore?» Asler lo guardava sconvolto, il suo sangue gli imbrattava il volto e il torace, mescolandosi a quello che lo aveva sporcato la notte dell’assalto.  
«C-che cosa?» Ma Yiji non rispose, lo afferrò per i capelli, strattonandolo verso la parte centrale della sala. Un ampio cerchio rosso era stato tracciato sul pavimento, al cui centro qualcosa giaceva immobile, rannicchiato.  
Asler vide che sulle pareti e sul pavimento vi erano parole simili a quelle che Yiji aveva tracciate sul corpo.  
«Mio Signore» proseguì il ragazzo «Vi ho portato l’ultimo discendente del casato Raidlan. Perdonate l’attesa, ma ho impiegato più tempo del previsto ad ammaliarlo. Tra poco sarete libero. Ha indebolito la barriera esterna, togliendo uno degli occhi di una tigre. E lo sapete con cosa lo ha fatto?» Yiji scoppiò a ridere mentre si avvicinava al cerchio «Con il pugnale che quella sciocca ribelle ha usato per proteggersi dai Nemor.» La creatura al centro del circolo sembrò sussultare. Pochi passi dopo e Yiji si fermò davanti al tratto più esterno del cerchio.  
Asler vide che dall’ingresso entrarono, una dopo l’altra, un gran numero delle creature che li avevano attaccati al bordello, si limitarono a disporsi attorno alla parete della sala, in silenzio. Ognuno di loro stringeva con sé un abitante della città, alcuni svenuti, altri coscienti, ma nessuno proferiva un suono: erano terrorizzati, gemevano sommessamente.  
Yiji lasciò la presa dai capelli del mercenario, e si avvicinò a una delle creature che aveva obbligato la sua preda a tenere la gemma che Asler aveva abbandonato prima di partire in esplorazione. Il capo dei Nemor strappò parte degli abiti del prigioniero e prese la gemma, per poi andarla ad appoggiare sul primo simbolo che formava il cerchio sul pavimento.  
Asler si allontanò, strisciando di qualche passo, ma presto il piede dell’altro lo schiacciò a terra, obbligandolo all’immobilità.  
«Siate una famiglia tenace voi _capelli di sangue_ , per fortuna anche noi lo siamo.» C’era qualcosa di stonato nel sorriso che rivolse al mercenario, Asler immaginò che al posto di quei denti regolari, sarebbero stati meglio lunghe zanne affilate. _Come ho potuto essere così stupido?_  
«Se ti stai domandando come hai fatto a farti ingannare, posso risponderti.» Si chinò su di lui, i lunghi capelli neri gli sfiorarono le spalle «Alla tua prima visita alla città ho mandato uno dei miei soldati nelle tue stanze. Aveva poca energia, eravamo ancora deboli… Ma è riuscito a graffiarti la nuca, un piccolo taglio da cui sono riuscito ad accedere alla tua mente, al tuo istinto.» Asler sentì il peso del ragazzo premere su una parte della sua schiena. «Sei stato difficile da manipolare, in più gli occhi delle tigri ti avvertivano… Bianco, morte… Ma alla fine ti ho preso, tu non hai compreso. Merito del veleno dei Nemor, può fare una miriade di cose differenti come presto scoprirai. Ti ho spinto io a dissacrare il tempio, indebolendo le sue difese già scarse e permettere al Mio Signore di liberarsi. Il mio amato Padrone...» Un pugno colpì con violenza la tempia di Asler, facendolo rimbalzare sulla pietra. Il mercenario perse i sensi, sprofondando nelle tenebre.  
   
Si svegliò tempo dopo, non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, ma si sentiva strano. La testa pulsava con violenza e quando aprì gli occhi vide il pavimento sotto di lui, ad almeno un paio di braccia di distanza. Sollevò lo sguardo; dalle sue caviglie sporgevano acuminati uncini e il sangue aveva impregnato i pantaloni e gli stivali, ma lui non percepiva alcun dolore. Provò a tendersi verso l’alto, ma era troppo debole e una delle creature oscure provvide a serrargli le braccia, impedendogli di muoversi.  
«Non agitarti troppo, Asler, Non vorrai morire dissanguato prima del tempo, vero?» Yiji si spostò per entrare nel suo campo visivo, stringeva tra le mani un lungo bastone intarsiato. Per poterlo sostenere aveva dovuto proteggersi le mani, anche se non sembrava sufficiente: i punti in cui lo stava stringendo sembravano essere incandescenti, come se si stesse opponendo al contatto.  
Uno dei Nemor sosteneva un libro di incantesimi per permettere a Yiji di leggere, mentre il resto del gruppo, almeno una decina di creature, avevano fatto inginocchiare le persone attorno al cerchio.  
   
La voce di Yiji risuonò nella sala, accrescendo il suo volume: più che parole sembrava articolasse ruggiti e stridii gutturali, un contrasto che faceva accapponare la pelle a tutti i prigionieri.  
Le scritte sulle pareti presero a risplendere e poco dopo anche il cerchio in cui era imprigionato il demone prese a pulsare di luce. La creatura che giaceva rannicchiata prese a muoversi, le lunghe ali plumbee fremettero, ma qualcosa continuava a vincolarlo.  
Asler sentì qualcosa di lungo e affilato segnargli la gola, e dopo qualche istante il pavimento sotto di lui si tinse di rosso. Il liquido scarlatto fluì dal corpo del mercenario verso il cerchio, attirato dalla creatura al suo interno.  
L’aria fremette e sottili crepe sembrarono aprirsi nell’etere. Un battito d’ali e l’energia esplose, come la gemma disposta sul cerchio, accompagnata dalle urla di agonia delle vittime sacrificali, il cui sangue si riversò sul pavimento, raggiungendo il demone e mescolandosi a quello del mercenario.  
Than'ver si mise in piedi, dispiegando le ali scure; il sangue che scorreva sul pavimento si raccolse ai suoi piedi, nutrendolo, ridandogli parte delle energie perdute. Un alone nero si formò attorno al suo corpo e poco dopo anche questo svanì, mentre il demone stiracchiava i muscoli.  
Il demone si avvicinò ad Asler e gli sfiorò il viso con una mano, facendo scorrere i lunghi artigli attorno allo zigomo.  
«Ma tu guarda che cosa abbiamo qui? È lui l’erede di Hoen?» Yiji era inginocchiato a terra e osservava dal basso, raggiante, il suo signore. Il bastone gli era esploso tra le sue mani, ma le ferite non erano un problema per lui, non in quel momento di pura estasi.  
«Sì, Mio Padrone.»  
«Hai fatto un buon lavoro, come sempre.» Yiji incassò la testa tra le spalle e gemette.  
«Mio Signore, io ho fallito, quella volta vi sono venuto meno. Vi ho deluso.»  
Asler non prestava attenzione allo scambio non riuscendo a capire come potesse essere ancora vivo, non dopo tutto il sangue che aveva perso, dopo quel violento colpo alla testa, eppure era ancora lì, cosciente. Vedeva il suo riflesso nel pavimento splendente sotto di lui; non vi era più alcuna traccia di sangue, ma sapeva che era successo veramente. Si guardò attorno cercando di dare un senso a tutto quello a cui aveva assistito suo malgrado. Le creature di tenebra erano immobili alle spalle dei cadaveri che avevano condotto nel tempio: sembravano statue scolpite nell’oscurità.  
«Quelli si chiamano Nemor.» La voce suadente del demone riattirò la sua attenzione. «Sono il mio dono a Foigoi.» Asler girò parzialmente la testa verso quello che un tempo credeva un ragazzo, era sempre uguale, ma i tatuaggi erano spariti dal suo corpo.  
«Foigoi?» mormorò il mercenario, senza neppure sapere come ci fosse riuscito, dato che dovevano avergli squarciato la gola.  
«È il suo nome» si voltò verso di lui «Hai preferito nasconderti? Dopo tutto questi secoli non credo che qualcuno possa rammentare il tuo nome, così come il mio.»  
«Meglio non correre certi rischi, Mio Signore. Le leggende rimangono impresse nella memoria e certi nomi non vengono dimenticati facilmente.» Il demone annuì, sorridendo.  
«Sai che mi piaci con questo aspetto?» disse Than'ver scrutando con attenzione il servitore che si stava mettendo in piedi a fatica.  
«Veramente?» domandò incredulo.  
«Sì, questo viso delicato è magnifico; così differente rispetto a quello che puoi fare. Ha qualcosa di blasfemo. Mantienilo, per me.» Allungò una mano artigliata passandogli le dita tra i capelli neri, giocando con le piccole medagliette argentate, e Foigoi rabbrividì, gemendo di piacere.  
«Come il Mio Padrone preferisce.»  
«Ma in fondo mi sei sempre piaciuto in ogni forma.» Foigoi arrossì, imbarazzato e il suo signore scoppiò a ridere. «Andiamo, ho fame e le urla di agonia mi mancano. Riportiamo Seldor al suo autentico splendore.» Than'ver si diresse a passo sicuro verso l’uscita, le ali sulla sua schiena si dissolsero in una nuvola di fumo, rimase la nera armatura coperta di sangue e lo squarcio sul fianco da cui fuoriusciva ancora un po’ di sangue nero; poco dopo sparì dalla loro vista.  
Asler fu tirato giù, e Foigoi lo fissò divertito.  
«Come posso essere vivo?» domandò.  
«Ma tu non sei vivo. Sei morto più volte in queste ore, ma il Mio Padrone è potente e il veleno dei Nemor ti manterrà in vita… se così la possiamo chiamare. Così potrai assistere alla sua rinascita e vedere come coloro che ci hanno imprigionato hanno fallito, non riuscendo a porre fine all’esistenza del mio Signore. Vedrai il fuoco e la tenebra regnare sovrana come un tempo.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché è divertente. L’unico modo per liberare il mio Signore era quello di usare un membro della famiglia Raidlan, furono loro a imbrigliarLo, a incatenarLo, a porre fine al suo dominio.» Foigoi lo colpì allo stomaco con un calcio, poi si chinò su di lui, strattonandolo per i capelli. «Sarà divertente avere come schiavo uno della progenie di Hoen, mi divertirò un mondo a giocare con te. Soffrirai nel corpo, nella mente e nell’anima e noi brinderemo con il tuo dolore e quello degli abitanti di Moaga, ora nuovamente Seldor; un ritorno alle origini…» Lo lasciò cadere a terra e si rimise in piedi. «Portatelo via! Con lui mi divertirò più tardi...» Tornò a sorridere biecamente al mercenario, facendogli l‘occhiolino. «Adesso bisogna riprendere la città. Anche se non ci vorrà molto tempo, è già caduta.»  
Asler vide il demone allontanarsi, seguito dalla maggior parte dei suoi servitori, mentre altri incidevano lunghi solchi sulle pareti e sul pavimento, cancellando i segni degli incantesimi di imprigionamento. Una delle creature lo strattonò, portandolo fuori dal tempio, attraverso gli stretti vicoli della città vecchia. Attraverso il labirinto Asler poteva sentire le urla di disperazione e di dolore degli abitanti di Moaga, e lui non poteva fare nulla. Lui aveva aiutato a far ricadere la rovina su di loro, il fatto che non ne fosse stato consapevole non lo giustificava, lo rendeva solo più colpevole…  
   
La città di Seldor scomparve tra le montagne, avvolta dalle nebbie e i fuochi ripresero ad ardere, dopo lunghi secoli di pace.


End file.
